What did you say?
by Arsinen
Summary: Dir en grey fiction COMPLETE FVT postconcert party Die gest drunk Shinya is sort of drunk and so on and so forth... Contains slash, Yaoi, guyxguy whatever you wanna call it.


Discalimer: As much as I wish I did….I don't own these beautiful talented men. I'm not making any profit of this. This is just for my entertainment and other's as well.

So yeah my first Diru fic (but I'm not new to fanfiction I've written for some other fandoms) though I've been messing around with this idea for a while now. Yeah this idea came to me when I was watching a 23 second video of Die being drunk as hell and there was Shinya in there as well. Unfortunately I'm not telling you what he did or said but watch the vid just go to Youtube and search for Dir en grey Drunk Die and it will be the first vid there.

watch it you'll have a laugh.

Warnings: Um...Slash...Lemon...yeah that's about it.

Well hope you all enjoy it I know I did.

Read, Enjoy, & Review

* * *

What Did You Say?

"Die get a hold of yourself" the bass player giggled as he stumbled and nearly fell. "I'm fine Totchi" Die murmured with a laugh. Stumbling out the door the two crashed into their friend. "Ow" the youngest of all them murmured where he was being crushed by the other two. "Sorry Shin-chan" Toshiya giggled as he rolled over not noticing the gravel digging into his back. "Mmm you smell so good Shin-chan" Die murmured as he snuggled Shinya's neck nipping it lightly.

Giggling slightly Toshiya watched the two with mild interest. "Die-kun you're drunk" Shinya murmured when Die continued to nip his neck lightly. "Mmm not really just enjoying the post concert party" "I can tell Die-kun" Shinya pushed at the guitarist who had settled himself over him quite comfortably. "Stop it Shin-shin" "But your heavy" Shinya whined "My back hurts."

Toshiya sat up and watched them with a grin on his face his mind sobering up a little bit. The way Shinya was talking also meant that the normally shy drummer had consumed alcohol. "Feeling okay there Shin-chan?" he asked watching them intently. "Totchi-kun please help me get him off me" the drummer pleaded.

"Whoa hey what happened here?" one of the members from one of the American bands came outside and some others one of them which had a camera. "Okay man there you go" one of them said helping Die up. Shinya stood and smiled slightly when he heard one of guys talking about he had kicked a guy where it really mattered and was apologizing to the camera that was in his face. He grinned when the camera trained on him and then the camera dude turned when he was called over to where two guys were holding up Die.

"Say it dude say it to the camera" the guy on his left whispered Die told the camera what guys told him to say and they let him go and yelled out leaving Die to stand on his own.

"Come on Die we need to go we have a long drive tomorrow" Shinya said walking up to the redhead. "Mmm…yeah" he agreed and leaned against the smaller man for support. "Where's Totchi?" "He's being taken care of" Die answered his brown eyes trained on Kaoru who was supporting the younger one up against at the wall of the building. Shinya glanced over and blushed seeing Toshiya wrap his legs around their band leader's waist. "I wish they would invite us" Die grumbled softly as he watched the two. "Come one Die that's rude and…perverted" Shinya murmured walking towards their tour bus where their beds awaited them.

"Man it feels good in here!" Die yelled as the AC hit him in the face full blast. A loud groan caused him to look over at their couch only to see their singer curled up with a blanket fast asleep. "Kyo?" "Die-kun he's asleep come on you need to freshen up and get to bed" Shinya warned pushing the guitarist towards where the rooms were.

"No thanks I think I prefer being freshened up by you" Die said encircling his arms around the drummer's slim waist. "Die get off" Shinya said putting his hands on the guitarists shoulders. "You know you want me Shin-shin" Die whispered hotly into his ear feeling the other shiver against him. "Die…" Shinya trailed off when the other licked his neck, shivers traveling up his spine the alcohol in his system telling his rational side to shut the hell up, which it did. "Die…" the name left his lips in a moan when the other licked his neck, smirking the guitarist attacked the drummer's lips.

Wrapping his arms around Die's neck Shinya opened his mouth before Die had even asked and welcomed his searching tongue into his mouth. "God you taste so good" Die breathed against Shinya's lips licking them and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Moaning Shinya tried to find the handle into one of the rooms. His hand pushed against the door and it gave way easily. "That eager huh?" the redhead smirked.

Laying back on the small bed Shinya spread his legs and smiled seductively up at Die. "I didn't know you had it in you Shin-shin. I should get you drunk more often" Die murmured climbing in between the drummer's legs hands traveling up slim legs covered in pants. "In order to get what you want you need to get rid of these" Die commented pulling on the already loose pants. "Then do what you must" Shinya said quietly pulling the other down on him and kissing him.

Growling low in his throat the guitarist quickly undid the pants and took them off along with his boxers, followed quickly by the black sweater and skin tight shirt. "I've always wanted to tell you this Shinya" Die said sitting up and looking down at the naked body beneath him "You are so incredibly beautiful. I don't know how I managed to be without you for the last nine years."

Shinya smiled and sat slightly holding unto Die's hand where it had rested on his thigh. "Thank you Die" Shinya said softly and smiled when the redhead laid his head on his chest. "You ruined the mood" Shinya whispered his hands moving around Die's shoulders. "Not really I was just listening to you heart" Die said and moved up to capture Shinya's lips in a kiss.

It was slow but passionate Die ran his tongue slowly over Shinya's lips savoring his lover's taste before he went further. Shinya opened his eyes wide when he felt Die's teasing hand moving up his thigh. "Do you want me Shinya?" "Yes" the smaller man whispered his erection hot with need of touch. "Good" Die murmured and quickly shed his clothes.

Shinya stared at the lean muscled body over him. Yes he had seen Die shirtless countless of times but this was the first time he had ever really paid attention to him. But his thoughts came to a halt when Die leaned down and latched his mouth unto his neck sucking on it and biting it lightly not willing to leave a mark when they were on tour in a foreign country at that.

Shinya opened his mouth in a silent cry when Die took his nipple into his mouth. "Die…Die-kun" he gasped his fingers running through the red and black hair encouraging him silently. "Oooh I can't… no more Die" Shinya whimpered as he arched his back off the bed once more "Please stop… no don't stop just give me…release Die…give me something." Die pulled away from worshipping the slim body under him. "As you wish" he said and moved and laid a kiss on the slightly parted lips. He moved away and dug around his pants' pockets.

Shinya laid back his blondish dark hair plastered to his face and neck. When he heard the ripping sound he looked up and watched Die put on the condom and throwing the packet on somewhere and then grabbing bottle of baby oil. Slicking his hands and condom covered erection in it he leaned over the younger man and spread his thin legs wider.

For a split second Shinya resisted but let the man over him continue with what he was doing. The insertion of one finger startled him a little but it didn't hurt him. "Are you alright Shin-shin?" Die asked kissing the man's sweaty brow. Nodding Shinya looked up into warm brown eyes.

Adding finger after finger Die stretched out his lover occasionally running teasing fingers around his erection distracting him with pleasure. When Die pulled his fingers Shinya felt strangely empty but whimpered when he felt something much bigger press against his entrance.

Sliding in both of them gasped one in pleasure and one in pleasure and pain. The drummer fisted his hand into the sheets under him. "I'm sorry Shinya" he whispered rubbing the other's side affectionately. "It's okay keep going" he murmured breathing in deeply and slowly getting used to the intrusion.

Slowly but for sure Die slid all the way in, his mind in a haze of pleasure as he held still for Shinya.

Breathing deeply light brown eyes looked up at the redhead and squirmed, a little jolt shooting up his spine "Move."

Nodding the guitarist began to move setting a slow rhythm before speeding up when the other demanded him to go faster. "Oh Die... Die" he repeated in mantra as the other nibbled on his shoulder as he moved in and out of him. "Yes say my name Shin, say it" Die encouraged his breath coming out in puffs against his shoulder.

"Mmm…hm…Die..." Shinya panted his arms wrapped tightly around Die's shoulders "I can't hold on. Die I can't" he said his hand working his weeping erection in time with Die's thrusts. "Then do it Shin, come for me" Die puffed against his neck.

Letting go of Die Shinya arched up when his orgasm ran through him muscles clenching on their own as his vision ran white. Die's muffled scream of his name alerted him of the guitarist's own release. Panting Die laid his head on Shinya's chest closing his eyes as he listened to the rapid beating heart that was slowly slowing down.

Shinya's let his feet touch the bed once more his arms wrapped around the other man. "Mmm…that was very good" he said kissing Die's sweaty forehead before he wiped away the other's hair. "Yeah" he agreed pulling out and taking of the soiled condom and throwing it on the floor.

"Let's get some sleep I bet tomorrow we are going to sign autographs or something" Die said and moved so he wasn't crushing the small figure with his weight. Shinya smiled and turned wrapping his arms around the other "Die?" "Hm?" "What did you yell at the camera earlier?"

A chuckled was heard in the room before the guitarist answered "I'm a fucking rockstar…bitch."

* * *

Well that's it hope you enjoyed. I would really like a review ne? Even if it's just to critisize. Note critisize not flame but I don't care if you do. 


End file.
